Look at me
by Hi I'm Matt Korklan
Summary: With an outstanding losing streak and personal problems clouding his mind, Randy Orton is failing to make others believe he's ok. However only one superstar in the entire locker room noticed how the viper is slowly falling down. Will he manage to help Randy? SLASH Randy/Evan Don't like, don't read; easy. Reviews are more than welcomed and requested ;)


A/N: _Hey guys! So yesterday I wrote this oneshot, dedicated to the one who asked for it, an anon called Angel. I loved to write this, it was interesting and I fell in love with it once I re-read it. Please let me know what you think of it in the reviews, they motivate me more than you would think :3 And I also take challenges via review! I hope you enjoy it!_

_Now without further wait...enjoy! ;)_

* * *

"Here's your winner and new number one contender for the WWE championship…The Miz!" Justin Roberts announced. The "awesome one" as he saw himself just walked around the ring, with a cocky grin, insulting people and showing off like he was the king himself. Randy, massaging his head from the skull crushing finale he just received, got back on his conscious side and realized he had lost. Cursing at everyone in his mind, he just rolled out of the ring. Huffing, really marked stomping and the veins near his collar bones popping out because of the rage was part of what you could see in the viper.

He was done. With this match, he now has a bigger losing streak than ever done. What the hell is happening with him? He had the match dominated and Cole even said he was seeing the end of the match, but out of nowhere, Mike pulled out a finisher and fulminated him. His mind was just a mess with all that happened recently, his wife divorcing from him and taking custody of his daughter, for no reason at all; could that be enough? Of course not! For it to be done, his wrestling skills were failing to him.

Once in backstage, he was rushing to the locker room, growling at whoever tried to cross his way, Cameron and Naomi stopped him for a second.

"Hey Randy, want to join us for a par-" Naomi was saying before both her and Cameron were shoved to opposite sides by a now red Randy who shouted "Isn't it clear that you need to shut up and leave me alone?!" The two girls started arguing but he ignored them and continued to his locker room, he grabbed a bottle of water from the catering while going and threw the bottle container down without that intention.

He entered the room, ignoring his companion, who he was forced to share locker room with. Evan was sat in the ground, finishing a session of yoga, he was startled when Randy broke the silence, he stood up and sighed, being his locker room partner for a while now, he was used to see Randy in full rage, but he didn't enjoy it at all.

"By your attitude, I'm deducing Mike beat you down" Evan said in a really tranquil voice. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think that, EB?" Randy said in an ironic laughing tone, his back facing Evan because of packing quickly.

"Is just a bad month, not a bad life you know?" the little highflyer said with enthusiastic positivism. Randy growled and murmured angry "go away little idiot, I'm not in mood". "Sure, I'll go away and leave a friend in a bad state alone, aha! That's not happening." Evan said with sarcasm and seriousness.

The next thing the little man saw, was a bottle being thrown in his direction, he was quick enough to dodge it, he looked back at the bottle with water that exploded in the wall and then turned back to see Randy with a face that would surpass CM Punk in making a child cry. "Don't you understand I don't want to talk?" With this, he growled some more and made his way to the exit.

"Sure, ignore the only person in the world that cares for you, ass!" Randy stopped his tracks right in the door frame. Evan took it as a cue to continue "Let's ignore…the man who had been here, hearing your problems since this all started, the one who had got to know you ever since we're locker room partners, the one who had comforted you from afar—since you don't want a hug or anything like that-" Evan gulped, as he felt his heart racing.

"The man who gave you every second of his fucking free time all this weeks; just to see you ok! Sure ignore him, he does not have feelings after all" Evan said the last sentence with a broken voice. "You don't understand anything." Randy replied coldly and made the highflyer explode, silent tears falling down and running through his cheeks.

"Exactly! I don't!" Evan shouted "I don't understand why you are being like this, when you had got over worse things, I don't understand why you have to be so closed and I don't understand why I try with you, you're helpless!" Evan ended. Randy growled again, partly because he was being torn apart and because he knew that he couldn't discuss whatever the smaller man said. Slamming the door closed, he approached the little man quickly and looked him in the very eyes, Evan shied away just a centimeter, feeling Randy was about to tear him down to pieces.

"For you is easy!" Randy shouted but continued with a lower tone of voice, "you are loved by everybody, you're happy as you are and you don't have to care about anything because you have a lovable personality" Evan's face turned a dark shade of red. "Me, on the other hand, I have to push everyone away because no one has the balls or the boobs to stand me, because my personality is different to others, I'm not as friendly as everyone is, but that does not mean I don't want to socialize" Randy's voice broke with every single word. "I thought that I've found someone who could stand me in my wife, and I loved her and my daughter with more passion that anything else, but oh, you have to wake up one morning and see how she takes away all your happiness and leaves you back alone in the dark. To top of it all, I now know that all of that was for money only!" Because yes, he received a mail this morning, from the court saying that he had to pay a millionaire pension.

Evan stayed in his place, he saw Randy look down and a small tear falling to their feet, he was devastated because of the pain that the viper had just showed him. He took a step closer and with shaky voice he said "Randy…look at me." There was no reaction. "Randy, look at me!" Evan said with now firm tone, with a slight whine.

Reluctantly obeying the order, Randy's blue eyes made contact with Evan's brown ones. "I don't care what happens, I will be always be here, I will be your friend no matter how many water bottles you throw at me" A little smile formed in the viper's lips but it was hid immediately. "You wanna know why? Because I…" Evan trailed off, and looked away, but Randy grabbed his little chin in his hand and moved it back to where it was, he also pulled the little man closer.

"Because…" Randy repeated, inciting Evan to finish his sentence.

"Because I l-love you." Evan finally said, shy. Randy smiled at the little man; Evan couldn't help but to smile as well. "I'm glad you do, that makes me feel better." Evan's breathing stopped for a moment but then his smile turned wider.

"Can I go now?" Randy mumbled, and let Evan's jaw free. "O-oh yes! S-sure!" Evan answered stroking the back of his head shy and turning to his things to start packing. Randy did the same but stopped again before opening the door.

"Evan…" Randy said and Evan froze and turned around. "yes Randy?".

The next thing the little man saw was when Randy turned around viciously, and pulled Evan by the back to cut any distance between them, and then the taller man kissed him. Evan's eyes widen in surprise but reacted after a second, and softened his lips to fuse with the viper in a breath-taking kiss. After some minutes, they had to pull away.

"What was that?" Evan said with a surprised tone but his face was bright as ever. "You said you love me right?" Evan looked away for a second "But how did you know it was in… this way?" Randy shrugged "I just took it by chance" Evan tilted his head to a side… "Thanks." Randy winked and said "for now, it will be our little secret" and kissed him again.


End file.
